36 Days
by Freakynerdchick
Summary: Kinda spur of the moment thing. I think it turned out pretty good so far though: please read and review:D On hiatus but I'm gonna finish this eventually- I SWEAR guys! and if any of you are reading this and you NEED to know what happens next- REVIEW Review Like you've got nothing else to do and I'll finish this sooner...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So I have no idea what a songfic (Ive never read one) but i think this is one. I was listening to my favorite band in the entire world: Hawk Nelson and there was a song called 36 Days. * Link: __.com/watch?v=J-2MHuLHv3k__ * It was super cool! It totally reminded me of I Am Number Four: which didn't make sense because the song's about being a singer, but I think I made it fit:D lemme know whatcha think... If this goes well Ima try and write more; If not then Ima try something else... or I might just write more anyway- it depends on my mood:P _

Paradise, Ohio seems so far away to John Smith, newly dubbed Zach Morris to everyone but his two traveling companions. They had only left Ohio twenty days ago, but it seems like years since he last saw the love of his life; since he saw his longest friend take his last breath. He missed them with all his heart. They had made it all the way to Port Dover, Canada before they all decided the Mogs were on their trail again. They were going to try to get just north of LA in the next sixteen days, Six had found an online article about a boy saving a kid who had fallen into the rino cage at a zoo there: the heroic boy would have had to either fit through a tiny hole in the wall, or jump the wall and the sixteen feet of electric fence above it. He dissappeared before the zoo officials, the parents of the kid, or the journalists could talk to him.

Four/John/Zach sighed before he put the last of his belongings in his small suitcase. Holding the object in his hand he could feel the stress of being the next number settling in the pit of his stomach. He gently placed the box in the centre of the case and covered it with one of his shirts like Henri used to do. Starting over was definately the part he hated most about being alien to Earth. On Lorian, no one needed to run away. At least, not until the Mogodorians decided to take over and decimate the peaceful planet. Four clenched his jaw, zipped the case closed, and carried it to the door.

"Sam! You ready?" John called across the hotel room.

Sam walked through the ajoining doorway carrying his own suitcase. "Six already on her bike again?"

John nodded.

"Does she not have any sense of sentimental timing? When you leave a place you're supposed to be all depressed and sigh-y. I mean, if you don't do that then it makes for bad times. Have you ever seen a good movie where the leads leave and they don't even care? I didn't think so." Sam answered his own question. "Shia Lebouf did it in Transformers 2," he ticked off the list of names on his fingers. "Jaden Smith did it in the Karate Kid remake, Elijah Wood did it in The Lord Of The Rings-"

"How many movies have you watched in the last three days?" John cocked his right eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"One for every two hours I didn't sleep; so about 22 and a half: I was in the middle of The Alex Rider Movie when you said we were leaving..." Sams voice trailed off.

John shook his head and left his hotel room. Sam followed a minute later, after he took a deep breath and looked around the room at every object as if he was trying to burn the images into his memory. _ Good enough for an Oscar nomination. _Sam thought to himself. He left the hotel room, the door making a satisfying click. _ Yeah. Definately good enough for an Oscar._

As they drove off in silence, Sam thought about his mother. It was weird being away from her like this. He missed her so much. She was always good to him, unlike his step-dad. _Ok, so maybe she did a little wrong when she decided to give up on dad and marry that loser, but none the less I miss her_. Sam thought as he looked out the window. He glanced at his cell phone. _It wouldn't be so bad if I called her would it? Just to let her know I'm ok? I did leave without really saying goodbye. After all a note isn't exactly a good way to tell you're mother you are leaving with two aliens to find you're father that was kidnapped by Mogodorians..._ He glanced at John. He had his ear buds in. Sam frowned and looked at Bernie Kosar who sat in between the two boys. Bernie turned his head side ways and looked from John to Sam. _If you drive with your ears plugged, you can't exactly hear any kinda thing you would need to hear: Cop sirens. Tornado warnings. Some one screaming from the terror of seeing an eight foot tall guy with gills on his face... Well, then again, he is an incredibly powerful alien; so I guess he's good..._

Sam shook his head and dialed the number for his home in Ohio.He got the answering machine. _Better this way I guess_. "Hey, Mom. It's me. I can't tell you where I am; but I am fine. I didn't run away. I'm going to find Dad. Don't be worried about me. I can promise you that I'm with some of the most capable and protective people on the planet... In the universe actually." Sam smiled at the realization. " So, listen. I'm gonna come home. I promise. I miss you so much, Mom. Love You." Sam sighed and closed his phone. He felt better already. He looked out the windshield at the back of Six's bike. Her shirt was flying up and he could see just a little bit of her back. He blushed as the thoughts that some how gathered in his head were'nt the most gentlemanly. He blushed even more when he realized John was looking at him. _Again with the bad driving habits_. "What?" He asked even though he knew what.

"Really? You called your mother?"

"Sorry... I just really missed her. Can you blame me? I'm a frikin kid who just found out his best friend is an alien. And so is his dog." Sam tryed to excuse his lapse in judgement. "I got the machine anyway," he said when John didn't look away. "They cant trace a message on an ancient answering machine."

"Don't do it again." John clenched his jaw. He understood Sam's need to talk to his mother. He desperately wanted to talk to Henri again. But he couldn't. But still, Sam should be more careful.

John's thoughts wandered as they rode in silence for another thirty minutes. Well, almost silence: every once in a while Sam would try to start a converstion about Six but John just ignored it. He thought about Paradise, Ohio. He thought about Henri and how he picked Ohio for some reason or other. He thought about getting his powers in astronomy class. He thought about the epic battle they had at the school. He thought about Sarah. Actually, he hadn't stopped thinking about Sarah. He thought about the last time they kissed. He never actually said goodbye with words. He had kissed her and hoped he wouldn't have to actually say those words. They meant that he might not come back. He didn't say goodbye because he was definately going to go back. If he had to kill every Mog that got in his way.

_A/N Ok so IDK how long this is because I wrote it on a wordpad. I hope its long enough for a chapter. I guess I'll figure it out when I look at it after I post it:D _

_So I was kinda unsure what to call John/Four/Zach so I just went with John cause It's too hard to type Zach ( the z's screw me up) and I figured theres already one character that goes by her number so what the heck:D _

_Oh and I also threw in a refrence to Alex Pettyfer ( Four) who played Alex Rider in the Alex Rider Movie just cause I love that kid:D Go watch it! Or read the books. Or download it. then proceed to obsess over it. Oh and Go listen to 36 days by Hawk Nelson. Then read the lyrics. then download it. then proceed to obsess..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry! I am totally still writing. I know it seems like I'm not 'cause I haven't posted in a Loric year, but I have things to do. I know its hard to believe because I have no life, but: Honest, I have been busy. So here is chapter 2. Lemme know whatcha think:D plz. I didn't get many reviews last chapter:thanks ******. They help._

Yeah, he would go back. He would kill all the Mogs then he would go back and see the only reason he lives anymore. It would be all over soon and then he could go and hold her and be close to her and never leave her again...

Sam was thinking the same thing. Not about Sarah of course. But about being home. His father being there. He even kinda missed the kids at school: the girl in Chem. II who had pretty freckles, the boy in his gym class that sometimes tried to hit someone else with the dogeball first, the jock that sat across the cafeteria and threw meatballs at him..._ Wait, maybe I don't miss them so much... _He opened the door to his and John's room and stomped on two of the three cockroaches that were in his way. Bernie Kosar chased the last one.

"Can't we get a real house one of these times?" Sam whined.

"We have to get to the others. We don't have time to stop and settle down." John was trying to be level-headed, but it was hard when the fourth roach crawled out from under one of the pillows. "That bed's yours." John pointed and went to inspect the other bed. After deciding there was no nest of creatures in it he laid down and was immediately asleep. Bernie curled up at his feet.

Sam had a harder time. He kept having the feeling that things were crawling on him. He decided to skip the sleep this time and take a walk. He made three laps around the motel in his pajama bottoms before he got too cold to keep going. When he passed by Six's room he heard the TV on. He checked his watch: 4am. He shruged and knocked on her door. The room went still. Wandering if she got quiet because she thought there was danger or because she knew it was him and just didn't want to talk to him he tried his luck. "It's me," he said through the door, hoping she was going to open it.

She blinked three times when the door opened to a grinning nerd. "What do you want?" She asked it in a way that wasn't nessecarily a question; more of an attempt to make him leave.

"Bored. Couldn't sleep. You too, I'm assuming." He answered her non-question. Then he walked past her into her room. There were no bugs in hers. It looked kind of clean actually. Sam frowned as he looked around.

"I clean when I'm bored." Six shrugged. Now Sam blinked three times.

There were was a pause that could be considered awkward if it weren't for the action flick that was on the television, but Sam refused to have awkward pauses. They weren't awkward; they were normal. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Six didn't seem to even aknowledge he was in the room. She went right back to cleaning. Sam watched the movie for a minute. It was super cool, but he had already seen it a hundred times. _Figures she would watch Jackie Chan movies. Makes sense. _ He moved his eyes to the mirror beside the TV. He could see her in the reflection scrubing the shower head with a brush.

"So, I still don't know your story." Sam said to the reflection.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I've seen this movie a bunch already and you've cleaned this room more than enough. This is something else to do." _Logic always wins,_ Sam thought as Six sighed and put the brush down.

"What do you want to know?" She asked in her adorable Aussie accent: Sam smiled.

"What happened to you're gaurde person?"

"My Cepan. She was killed."

"I know that. How?"

"Mogs got her." Obviously Sam wasn't going to get much out of her about her backstory.

"Fine. What's something you've always wanted to do?" He tried changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"Something you haven't done yet, but want to."

Six stared blankly at the geek sitting on the bed in her motel room.

"Oh, come on. I know you have at least one. Mine's always been to meet Stan Lee. Or Jet Li. Or Mark Hamill. Or Simon Baker: that guy is just so cool..." He stopped when he saw the look on Six's face. His own reddened, he forced it to go back to the ashy white color it normally was.

"Something I haven't done yet but want to?" Six thought for a second. "I wanna get rid of all the Mogs, get back to Lorian, fix the planet, and live in peace for the rest of my life." Six turned around and picked up the brush and began scrubbing the shower head again.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, not what I meant."

He was about to leave, just as soon as Lee and Carter got off the Eiffel Tower by makeshift parachute. But he heard Six's voice first. It was quiet; like she was afraid to say it, but she did. "I was fourteen when the Mogs came. But before that, my grandmother was a seer. Psychic. When I was twelve she told me that I was going to be a famous creator. I believed her. "

"Creator?"

"I guess they are like sculptors. Except on Lorian the material would come from the air. The creator manipulates the air and the material and then they made a project. If someone was a good enough creator they could make anything they wanted out of nothing in no time. I wasn't on Lorian long enough to get that good. I would have dreams about it though. So many times I had created designs in my sleep. They never really worked out when I tried them the next day though."

"Yeah. That's how it works I guess." Sam smiled. "I see cool mosters in my sleep, but I can't draw them when I wake up." His face reddened. _Did I really just tell the hottest chick alive I have dreams about monsters? Stupid._

"But I worked hard at it for the two years I was on Lorian. I was the best creator compared to my friends and family. Once I made a spinning fountain that fertilized the gardens and cleaned the drinking water at the same time. It was beautiful..." Six realized she was daydreaming. She clenched her jaw and went back to scrubbing.

She was quiet. Sam didn't know what else to say. He didn't know anything about 'creators.' You can't exactly have a conversation about things you don't know. That makes you an idiot. Sam didn't want to be an idiot in front of Six. So he went back to watching Rush Hour 3. Well, the credits any way. He checked the clock by the bed it was 4:45. He was a little surprised she hadn't kicked him out by now. This is the most time they had spent together without John or a Mog. He sighed. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. You should too." He said as he got up from the hideous bedspread on the mattress. "See you tomorrow." He said as he slipped out the door. She didn't say anything back. He didn't expect her to.

_A/N p.s remember when I said I was writing this on a wordpad? Yeah, well it doesn't have spell check or grammar check or anything usefull and I am still unsure how long these chapters are 'cause theres also no word count. But, I am kinda a grammar freak (except in author's notes) so most of the grammar is right, but I suck at spelling so I appologize for the mistakes: I guarentee there are a few. Just like 'guarentee' I'm pretty sure thats not spelled right..._

_REVIEW PPL. PLEASE?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I dont know what im doing anymore... It just kinda writes itself. Don't know what my fingers are typing, but its sure as heck not what I had in my head. But I don't want to dissapoint my hands. I mean afterall they are the masterminds behind this chapter. Like I said I didn't write it on purpose. ( Did I spell the dolphin kind of purpose instead of what I meant? I cant tell...)_

John sat up in bed. It was the third time Bernie had barked at a cockroach on the bed. John could handle a lot of things, but roaches were unsettling. He stood and looked at the clock. 4:15. He sighed. They were supposed to head out at six. He counted the hours of sleep he had gotten on one hand, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Three and a half hours of sleep is enough to run on; he had other things on his mind. Ok, one other thing. He sat down in the rickety old chair next to the plastic desk and grabbed the note book with the doodles of human anatomy on the cover and the pen that had almost no ink left.

_Dear Sarah:_

_ I miss you with all my heart. I know I haven't been gone that long, but I can't seem to keep you out of my head. I dream about you all the time. It makes it hard to sleep when I know that if I open my eyes you dissapear. I know it's safer for you to stay in Paradise, but I need you here with me. I wish all the friking Mogs would just stop, but I feel something. Something big. Things are about to happen, Sarah. I know it. I feel it in the air... Wow I sound like a dog or something... _

_ Just know that I miss you_.

John sighed and read the letter again. It made him sad to read it again and see just how discouraging things were. He crumpled the letter and threw it in the floor. What good is a trash can in this crap-hole? He stared at it for a good two and a half minutes fighting back tears. He clenched his jaw and swallowed. He stood from the disgusting chair, grabbed the letter in the palm of his hand and turned on his lumen. He watched untill the paper engulfed itself in flame then ash. He threw himself back onto the bed, disregarding the bugs and other revolting things. He needed to sleep. He needed to see Sarah, so he needed to close his eyes and sleep.

Sam came back in a little later. He saw John splayed face down on the mattress. He almost thought he was dead until he saw his back slowly move a half inch with his breathing. Sam turned on the Tv. They were playing Rush Hour 3 on repeat. Sam tried other channels: they were in Russian. He turned back to Jackie Chan. _Maybe I can learn some cool ninja moves if I watch it enough._ Sam sat back against the foot of John's bed and stretched his legs across the floor.

He got bored from the movie. How many times did I watch this stupid thing? Sam wondered to himself. He reached for the bed for help in getting up. The bed was gone. Sam was confused, but not enough to really care that the bed dissapeared. "Hey John? What happened to your bed?" He waited for a response. He waited a long time.

He couldn't see John but he heard his voice from behind the bathroom door. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I moved it. It's by the vending machine outside. Go get it for me, will ya?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam frowned. He stepped out of the motel room. He fell into a black hole. He didn't scream, that would be pointless and a waste of energy. Instead, he closed his eyes and braced for the bottom. The bottom never came. He was plunged into a white abyss. A Mog flew to meet him. His eyes widened as the Mog pulled one of those incredibly cool guns, aimed, and fired at him. He watched as the beam neared his head. He sighed. _Well I'm dead. This was fun._

"Sam!" John shook him. "Hurry up. It's after six."

Sam shook the dream from his head. He never dreams hes falling. Never. Well, except that one time... Sam shook his head again, he didn't want to think about it today. "Six on her bike again?" He asked with a dry annoyance in his voice.

John just gave him an 'Are you seriously asking that again, you ask it everytime' look.

"Right, of course. Sorry I asked. What's your deal this morning?"

"Didn't sleep well." John said over his shoulder. He was anxious to get moving. Something was off.

Sam noticed the strangeness in his friend. Even Bernie Kosar was acting strange. He wasn't barking more or less than usual, he wasn't sniffing at things more or less than usual, but something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet. He decided to make that his priority today; it would serve two purposes: to keep his mind off that weird dream, and to figure out the weirdness. Sam grabbed his one suitcase. He didn't bother with changing his clothes, he was too late. Six was waiting on them. Again. He had slept in jeans anyway, so he just brushed his teeth and ran out the door.

John was sitting in the passenger's seat of the truck. Which was weird in itself, John didn't like riding co-pilot, that was Sam's job. Sam raised an eyebrow at John. "You drive today, I don't feel like it." Was all he said before he looked out his window.

"Um, Ok..." Sam frowned and started the engine. Six looked back at the truck from her bike. Sam gave the thumbs up that they were ready to head out. Six nodded, kick started her bike, and sped out of the parking lot. Sam followed in the rickety-looking-but-surprisingly-great-running-truck. They drove in silence for a half hour. Sam blinked at the little hole still in the windshield. _I really should get that repaired. I hate looking at it. Brings back memories... Bad ones._ Sam shivered. _I wish I could bring Henri back. We need him. John needs him. He was like a father to him. I know a thing or two about missing fathers... I feel lost without Dad. But I think I can find him. Henri's dead. There's no bringing him back. _ Sam looked over a John. He had his head resting against the back of the bench seat, his eyes were closed. Sam clenched his jaw to keep from tearing up. _What the heck is wrong with me today?_ Sam squished up his face, then looked back to the road.

_A/N I dont think this one is a very long chapter, but I have to sneak on the internet. Mother says I use it too much. So here is a very short chapter that kinda just wrote itself that I'm not sure how I feel about that I decided to post before I read more than twice... heres hoping it aint horrible...:D oh and ive always wanted to write a dream sequence, but I'm not sure it turned out the way it was in my head... Just re-read that part and imagine it with some kind of creepy-cool danger music:D review plz_


End file.
